pose_fxfandomcom-20200213-history
Candy Ferocity
Candy Johnson-Ferocity was a young, bold woman within the New York City ballroom scene that set her eyes on shining and being seen. She lived in the House of Abundance as a child of Elektra after running from home, where she shared her experience with her house sibling Lulu Abundance. Repeatedly, she fought against the judgments of Pray Tell to strive in other categories, going as far as to risk body modifications through silicone injections. When the House of Abundance began to collapse due to financial failings, Candy leaves and co-parented a new house with Lulu. Dealing with the struggles of maintaining their living situation for their house, Candy took on two occupations within the sex trade: providing services at the strip club and taking in johns in a sleazy hotel. Unexpectedly, she had the rest of life taken from her, her legacy lived on through a category dedicated to her as a final wish, orchastrated by the Emcee Council. Biography Early Life Candy, assigned male at birth, was the child of Darnell and Vivica Johnson, living with one sister. During her childhood, she exhibited some dysphoria, playing with dolls and trying on her mother's wigs and make-up. Though her mother Vivica did not know how to react to the actions, Darnell quietly supported her, even gifting her a doll house one Christmas while Candy pretended to sleep. Candy eventually left her home, feeling uneased but seeking to transition into a woman on her own. She relocated to New York City, eventually being taken in by Elektra Abundance.[[Giving and Receiving|1.03 Giving and Receiving]][[Never Knew Love Like This Before|2.04 Never Knew Love Liks This Before]] Low Point Failed Category Candy, alongside the children of Abundance, attended a ball, sipping drinks and watched as Pray Tell and the judges scored various plus-sized women in a body category. As she uplifted herself to attempt a walk in the category, she was repeatedly discouraged to do so by Elektra; instead, Candy finished her drink and strut into the middle of the room, the audience and Pray Tell booed her, the emcee striking her down for the walk. Persistent, she demanded to receive her score, the judges giving her all sixes.[[The Fever|1.04 The Fever]] Falling Ill to be added Breakaway and New House To be added[[Pink Slip|1.04 Pink Slip]] Final Moments Candy attended to performing sexual favors in a motel. During one night, however, her client attacks and kills her, leaving her body in the closet of Room 44, later discovered by a maid two days after the incident. Through efforts between Judy Kubrak, Elektra Wintour, Angel and Blanca Evangelista, her body was brought to the funeral home and prepared for service the approaching days. In spirit, she expressed forgiveness to Pray Tell and her parents, and expressed support for Angel and her co-House Mother Lulu Ferocity.[[Never Knew Love Like This Before|2.04 Never Knew Love Like This Before]] Personality to be added Relationships Family *'Darnell Johnson': During much of Candy's early development, Darnell made advances to please his child. Though she had begged two birthdays and one Christmas to get a dollhouse, Candy eventually got her wish, Darnell sneaking into her bedroom to set up the playset for her to play with the following morning. Despite everything, he tried to support her however he could before she left home. At her funeral, he paid his respects to his daughter, grieving over all the times to reconnect lost to her death. *'Vivica Johnson': During Candy's early life, Vivica was unsure how to raise her. As Candy ventured in her mother's clothing and cosmetics, she was rarely scolded but felt some ridicule and discomfort by Vivica's actions and inactions. With the relationship rocky and on the hinges, Candy left home, in the pursuit of freedom and happiness while transitioning into a woman. At her funeral, Vivica learned to accept her as she was and cited her lack of disciplining her due to thoughts of her child being "creative" or "at worse, gay." Romances *'Darius': Candy has made mention of having sexual relations with Darius and compliments his genitalia. Friends *'Lulu Ferocity': Both Candy and Lulu have shared a strong friendship with one another. Between the two, Candy is outspoken and vibrant. *'Angel Evangelista': *'Elektra Abundance': *'Blanca Rodriguez': Enemies *'Pray Tell': Candy and Pray Tell have had a very antagonistic relationship between them since Candy's poor performance in body categories. During balls, Candy would be constantly ridiculed by the emcee for the lacklaster talents that she attempts to strive in, from body to voguing and dancing categories. Despite the backlash, she continues to push against the insults, though the tension often escalated to physical conflicts with a judge, her former House Mother Elektra or even Pray Tell himself. In death, Pray explained that he projected his envies onto Candy for uphold many qualities he wished he could express freely and bravely as her. *'Miss Orlando': Candy and Angel sought Miss Orlando for cheap silicone injections after Clarissa charged higher, steeper prices for the procedure. After winning a grand prize trophy in a body category, she developed a fever, believed to be a symptom from Miss Orlando's silicone. Since the initial visit, the two women have held a bad relationship, Orlando attributing it from the reduction of her underground business. *'Paul': Candy mentions previously seeing Paul frequent her workplace at the strip club, being banned after reports that he would physically assault the dancers. Gallery |-|Behind the Scenes= Pose_houseabundance.jpg POSE_BTS19.jpg POSE_BTS15.jpg POSE BTS24.jpg |-|Videos= Pose Season 2 Candy & Lulu Teaser FX Trivia *Candy Johnson was HIV-positive.[[Love's in Need of Love Today|2.06 Love's in Need of Love Today]] Behind the Scenes *''To be added'' Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:House Abundance Category:House Ferocity Category:Johnson Family